Vampiric Instinct
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Flandre and Remilia are vampires. They're partying with Beastoics. Violence. Yuri. Suggestive content.


_**This story contains violence, blood, homosexual relationships, vampires, and incest of twins. **_

**Hey, Penguin here! You've been warned up there. I enjoyed writing this one. God damn, I really do like AUs! See you later!**

Remilia Scarlet sat in her uncomfortable fabric loveseat, scowling. Her crimson eyes looked at her twin sister, who lay her head on Remilia's lap, crying. Flandre Scarlet had almost been raped. If Remilia hadn't been there in time, she would have been. Remilia shuddered at the thought and patted her twin's blonde hair. The dark throne room was silent, except for the quiet sobs of Flan. Remilia's eyes glowed in the darkness.

"They shouldn't have been there. They will be sorry for tampering with the Scarlet Vampire Clan." Remilia's voice was laced with a terrifying calmness.

Flandre looked up at her purple-haired twin, tears streamed from her shining red eyes. Her human form was shed and her wings appeared. The wings seemed to be made of branches; they had crystals of all sorts of colors floating under each branch. They shimmered beautifully from the glow that they cast. She folded her wings in, sighing. Remilia shifted in her seat to make room for her large black, folded up batwings as her human form was shed as well.

Flandre's sister was also her lover, but this was a little known fact of the Scarlet Clan. Some of the members would be infatuated with eachother, and others completely discreet about the subject.

Remilia brought Flandre up to face level and wiped away her tears with her thumbs as Flandre sniffed. She smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. I'm going to protect you." Remilia said, putting her nose to Flandre's.

Flandre sniffled again. "Will you find him... for me?" She said quietly.

"Yes. And when I find that bastard, I will punish him." Remilia snarled with hatred.

"Sakuya!" Remilia called for her head maid.

"My lady. How may I be of service?" Sakuya bowed at the doorway.

"Bring us drinks please. Glasses, and no ice or heat applied." Remilia said.

"Yes." Sakuya's silver hair disappeared down the hallway.

About five seconds later, the glasses of red liquid were delivered, and the maid left. Remilia took one glass in her hand and sipped it twice, then setting it down with a 'tink' on the table. She sighed.

Flandre, who was much happier than before, chanted: "Feed. Feed. Feed. Feed."

Remilia sighed and pulled her shoulder-length hair to the side. She looked to Flandre.

"Can I?" Flandre asked, edging closer to her exposed neck.

"Yes Flan." Remilia said.

Flandre opened her mouth wide and Remilia saw her fangs slide out from her gums. Flandre bit into her neck shortly after. Remilia grunted and sighed, getting used to the sharp pain, that she liked, of Flandre's teeth breaking her skin. Flandre started sucking on her neck, her fangs hitched in her sister's neck, and her head pulled back and forth smally. Remilia's eyes were closed, and her head up. She was starting to actually get weak.

"Flan." She said in a warning tone.

Flandre's fangs left her neck, Remilia's blood coated them. "Okay..." She said, licking her fangs. She took her shoulder-length blonde hair and pushed it out of the way; she revealed her pale neck.

"Indeed." Remilia said smiling, and drawing close to Flandre's neck.

She licked the spot. Flandre watched as her sister's fangs appeared. Remilia bit her forcefully. Flandre cried out, for she was sensitive. Remilia hitched into her neck, drinking the same amount that Flandre had drank from her. Flandre felt weak and she grabbed Remilia's shoulder in warning. Remilia left blood dripping down her neck, she licked up Flandre's neck to clean it. Flandre sighed. Remilia moved up to capture Flandre's lips with her own, a bloody kiss. They started to walk to their room, for they had a large gathering to get to.

They arrived at the doors to the club. The bouncer was a well-known vampire named Leviathan. His menacing green human eyes stared them down.

"VIPs only tonight ladies." He bowed, his black hair shimmering in the moonlight.

Remilia flashed a mental image of the sisters in their true form to him. "We are certainly on that list of yours, Leviathan." She smirked. He had a look of unsettled understanding.

"Very well. Go on in, Scarlet sisters." He opened the doors.

The two walked in to the club, rock music blasted from giant speakers. There were many Vampires and Beastoics gathering, chatting, drinking, and having a good time. Beastoics were basically mythically enchanted humans that had an animalistic quality and matching form. The sister's human forms dissipated.

"Well, if it isn't the Scarlet twins!" A loud Wolf Beastoic named Momiji yelled. She pulled her girlfriend, the Crow Beastoic, Aya over with her. Her ears were pulled up in cheerfulness.

"Hello, Momiji. Aya." Remilia bowed.

Momiji Grenadier was a member of the elite Grenadier Beastoic Clan, her father and mother were well-known as rich clan leaders. Momiji usually got what she wanted, so when she went wandering in the forest and met a beautiful crow with glorious wings named Aya, she fell head over tail. They had a secret relationship for awhile, but Momiji's parents found out soon after, and scolded her for keeping it a secret. The family invited her to live with them in their mansion, soon after that, the two were bound to eachother in a ritual.

"Ooh, hungry like the wolf! Dance with me!" The white-haired wolf smiled. Aya laughed as she was pulled into a high-speed dance.

Flandre and Remilia both knew that by the end of the party, Momiji would probably have accidentally gotten drunk. Beastoics were usually heavy drinkers. Another two guests approached them. They were both Beastoic-Vampires. Alice and Marisa Mergatroid. A married couple who had joined in unison. They each were blonde, Marisa's hair was messy and went to the bottom of her shoulders, but Alice's was only neck-length.

"Good evening." Marisa said in her rough cat-like voice. Her yellow eyes sparkled and her ears stood on end, her tail flicked back and forth.

"Hello." Alice said, calmly. Under her blue eyes, glimpses of red could be seen.

"Congratulations on your marriage, how was it?" Remilia asked, smiling.

"Ah, that was... nice." Alice blushed and smiled to herself. "That was when we integrated." She held up the back of her right hand, revealing a simple symbol of a cat's paw, Marisa blushed and scratched her chin with one finger.

"Ahaha..." Marisa laughed nervously.

_Marisa and Alice ran through the trees, Marisa in lead. She was trying to teach Alice how to be a cat. They had finally integrated. Marisa sat calmly at the wood's end, licking her paws and watching for the white cat. Her orange fur settling to her shoulders. She saw the first hint of white and smiled. _

_"This is hard, Marisa! How do you do this so often!?" Alice yelled at her._

_"Try being a cat your whole life!" Marisa laughed._

_"Yeah. I'll try." Alice said. "Try having to live on blood for awhile!" Alice yelled back._

_"Now I'll have to!" Marisa smiled back at her girlfriend. _

_Alice leaped onto Marisa's branch, scowling. Marisa hopped down to the grass below._

_She looked up at Alice. "C'mon, I'll show you this spot I found when I was a kid. Just for us." _

_Marisa led Alice through a small tunnel; they emerged into a field with a few scattered oak trees, and a mountain in the distance. There was a crystalline pond with a river that went through the rock walls. _

_"Y'know my parents. They were really busy, so I found this place, kind of like paradise huh?" Marisa smiled at Alice and transformed back into a human, holding her hand out to the already changed Alice. _

_"Really? This place is special to you right?" Alice smiled warmly._

_Marisa smiled back. Alice noticed that her girlfriend's ears were down, maybe in nervousness. She squeezed Marisa's large hand in hers. Marisa blushed._

_"Uum... I've been thinking about this for awhile..." Marisa turned to face her. "I really do love you... and I want to know... if you would unite with me." She knelt down on one knee and took a large breath. "Will you, Alice Mergatroid, unite with me?" _

_Alice gasped and put her hands on her face, and she started crying of happiness. _

_"Yes! Marisa Kirisame! I will unite with you." Marisa smiled and tears glazed her eyes. She stood up and slipped a silver band on Alice's ring finger, and put one on hers as well._

_Their noses touched and they both smiled gingerly. _

_"You still haven't become a vampire, love." Alice said, inching towards Marisa's neck. _

_"Yes, now I believe I am ready." Marisa moved her hair away from her neck. _

_"It may hurt for a second. And after this, you have to kiss me and bite my tongue until you taste blood." Alice said seriously. Marisa nodded. _

_Alice looked into Marisa's eyes and her fangs slid out of her gums and her eyes turned blood-red. Marisa smiled at her. Alice leaned in and punctured her neck. Marisa cringed, and cried out. Alice sucked on her neck forcefully, drinking her blood. _

_"Alice!" Marisa cried in warning, for she was beginning to feel weak._

_Alice broke off of her neck, and she brought her lips to Marisa's, thrusting her tongue into Marisa's mouth. Marisa's eyes flew open, but she couldn't see Alice's, who's were shut. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. She bit Alice's tongue. She tasted copper and swallowed it slowly. She immediately felt herself changing. Marisa felt stronger, more powerful. She felt fangs slide out of her gums, bigger than the original cat fangs she had had before. She grabbed Alice and pushed her down, their fangs clashed together. _

_"We have time, don't we..." Marisa said, smirking down at Alice. _

_"Just get down here." Alice said breathlessly, pulling Marisa's shirt collar down, dragging her head with it, and kissed her. Some vampires were known to be very easily excited after feeding. _

Alice sighed and moved Marisa's shirt collar, revealing a vampiric bite. Remilia nodded and smiled. "Integration. That's amazing. Again I congratulate you both."

Flandre and Remilia hugged them both and moved on, leaving an embarrassed Marisa, who didn't want her neck shone, and a calm Alice. A man with a tailed suit approached them quickly. His hair was black and his glasses shimmered with the club's flashing lights. He bowed to them.

"My ladies. We have found the perpetrator." Remilia scowled.

"Where is he?" She snarled.

"Follow me, Miss Remilia." He said, leading them into a back room.

A man knelt on the stone floor, his hands and feet were bound to a pole sticking out of the ground. He was human for sure.

"Flan. Go invisible for this one. He shouldn't have the privilege to see your beauty again." Her voice was laced with hatred.

Flandre cast a spell, and disappeared. Remilia entered the room, slamming the door behind her and Flandre. She glared at him, her wings grew bigger and more menacing.

"You... You are a disgrace to everyone around you." She approached him. "You..." Her heel slammed into his lower jaw and across his face. "Son of a bitch!" She took two fingers and brought his chin up, staring into his eyes. "Pathetic." She stood up and kicked him across the face again.

"Why are you doing this... to me!?" He yelled.

"Why?" She turned around and smiled at her invisible sister, who she saw smile back. "She is my lover, you ignorant slug!" She kicked him repeatedly. Blood covered the floor. A few teeth were scattered as well. She put one hand on top of his head, and the other under his chin. A sickening crack was heard as his neck snapped. "Bastard." She scoffed at her shoes. "Now I need to use new shoes. I have blood staining my feet, purely disgusting." She shook her head.

Flandre appeared behind her. "He didn't need to die, did he?"

Remilia turned and pulled Flandre close to her. "You know about humans and vampires. This had to be done." She sighed. Her wings touched her sister's. "You know I love you, a lot. I just want you to be safe and happy." Her voice faltered.

"I understand. I love you so much as well." Flandre smiled weakly.

The rest of the party, they had fun. They danced and drank, and they both got a little buzzed. When they were tired, Remilia cast a spell to send them back. It was the middle of the day already.

"What... are you doing?" Remilia asked.

Flandre removed her shirt and climbed onto the laying down Remilia. "Repaying you for scuffing up your shoes." She smiled. "You made me feel special."

"Ooh, I like where this is heading." Remilia ran her hands down Flandre's sides, smirking and staring into her eyes.

The next morning, Flandre stirred in Remilia's arms, her body in Remilia's wings. She turned to put her face into Remilia's chest, nuzzling the warmth and gentle pattern of her breaths. Remilia tightened her grip on her sister's head, and her wings relaxed. Remilia awoke first, and stroked Flandre's smooth, muscular shoulders. Flandre smiled, and made a noise of warmth. Skin to skin contact was warmer by far, Remilia thought to herself. Their legs intertwined, and Flandre's breathing was calm and relaxed.

**Well, that ending was cute, no? I really just wanted to make Remilia beat the crap out of some dude XD. It fits her badass personality. Tell me what you think about this AU. Should I do more like this? Hint hint, Mariali, or the other side couples? Yes, Leviathan is based off of Levi from Attack On Titan, I couldn't help myself, lol. **

**Penguin OUT!**


End file.
